Meant to Be
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Seth and Michelle came into the WWE at the same time. They became friends in the very beginning. Then their relationship changed one night when a drunken hookup brought them together even closer. They hook up when they aren't dating anyone, but as soon as that happens it stops. But nothing seems to be able to keep them apart. Finally, one night, Seth makes a confession.
1. Chapter 1

I stood looking between myself in the mirror in my hotel room. I bit my lip as the next message came in from my best friend...with benefits, Seth Rollins.

 _Seth: Please come, my dick is so fucking hard and I'm dying to spank that sweet little ass of yours._

 _Me: I don't believe you. Prove it._

I had been teasing him all night. He was horny as hell, and I, myself, was in a teasing mood. I giggled to myself. Surely he wouldn't send me a dick pic, would he?

My phone buzzed again. I unlocked the screen and there it was in all of its hard, naked glory. Yeah, he sent me a picture of his dick. You'd think the boy had learned in the past, but he trusted me and I trusted him.

 _Me: Fuck, Seth. You're killing me._

 _Seth: No_ _ **you're**_ _killing_ _ **me**_ _._

 _Me: I'll be up in a few minutes._

I quickly stripped down and put on a red bra and panty set that Seth absolutely loved. I put on my fluffy robe, grabbed my phone and keys and got ready to walk to Seth's room.

Seth and I had been friends for a while. We got in the WWE at, pretty much, the same time. We went from NXT to the main roster all at the same time. We became really close really quick. Then, a little while into our friendship, we hooked up one drunken night and kept doing it when we felt like it ever since. It didn't mess with our friendship. I got a boyfriend, and it stopped. Seth got a girlfriend, it stopped. Then around the same time, we both broke up with our significant other and found comfort in each other again. It was no big deal to us, no strings attached.

I will admit, though, that I did feel something in our kisses and every time he touched me. It wasn't like that at first, but after my last break up, something had changed. I wouldn't tell him that, though. There was no way I'd be the one to fuck up this deal we had going.

I got to the door and knocked. Seth rushed to the door and swept me inside as fast as he could. Then he pinned me to the door and kissed me deeply. His hands found the tie of my robe and untied it. He pushed the robe down my shoulders and to the floor.

"Fuck, you're wearing that. I fucking love that," Seth said, referring to my bra and panty set. "Gah, you've been so fucking naughty all day long, teasing me, making me wait. You are gonna be punished for that."

"Is that so?" I moaned as he kissed down my neck and let his other hand wander down my crotch.

"Yeah, so get your sexy ass over to that bed and bend over," he said as he pushed me towards the bed. As I walked away, he spanked me once.

I did as he said and went over to the bed, bending over and shaking my ass at him. "Like this?" I said innocently.

"Just like that," he said, a smile clearly on his face. I felt him walk up behind me and grind his hard dick into my ass. Then, suddenly he pulled my panties down and I felt a sharp sting as he slapped my ass, making me yelp. "Damn, you're so wet for me already. I'm questioning whether or not I should punish you or fuck you already."

"Fuck me," I moaned. "Please, fuck me Seth."

"As you wish," he said as he pushed slowly inside. "Fuck! You're so tight!"

Seth quickly found a nice pace, pounding deep inside of me as I was bent over the foot of the bed. The room was suddenly filled with us moaning each other's names and the slapping of skin on skin.

"As much as I love this view, I'd love to watch you as I make you come," he said as he pulled out and flipped me over. I whimpered at his absence but was quickly relieved when he pushed himelf back in. "I'm sure you'd be more comfortable if you took that bra off."

I smiled and took off my bra, "You know me so well Rollins."

"I do," he said with a wink and smile as he pulled my legs around his neck.

"Fuck, Seth," I moaned as he reached down and massaged my clit. He shifted a bit and suddenly was hitting my spot with every thrust.

"You look so fucking beautiful like this," he moaned. "Gah, I'm getting close."

"Me too," I said breathlessly.

"Together?" he asked.

"Yes!" I moaned.

A few seconds ticked by. "Now!" Seth moaned out. I let go and felt myself tighten around him as he shot his warm seed inside of me. Seth collapsed down beside me, trying to get his breathing to even out. I laid there trying to get my shit together before I got up and went back to my room.

After a few minutes, I got up to go put my little bit of clothes back on. "Wait," Seth said stopping me in my tracks.

"Yeah?" I turned to him and asked.

"Stay," he said sincerely, something he's only ever said after a break up.

"Um, okay," I said in confusion. After a few minutes of silence, I broke it, "What's up?" Cause, clearly, something was up. Suddenly Seth was acting different.

"I can't fucking take it anymore," he said, his brown furrowed. My heart rose in my throat.

"What? Us?" I asked in confusion.

"This! You leaving after every time. I can't take it. Damn it, Michelle. I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. Not like this. I want you, all of you. I want you to be mine. I don't want to sneak around anymore. I want to be yours and you to be mine. I want you to smile proudly as you call me your boyfriend. I don't want to fuck shit up with us, but I can't hold this in any longer."

I couldn't speak, I just smiled and ran up to him, jumped in his arms, and kissed him.

"I take that as you saying you want me too?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

"Of course, you idiot," I giggled and kissed him again. "I've wanted you for a while now. After I broke up with that last loser I was dating. Something changed after we hooked up that night. The way you were there for me, how sweet you were. I felt something different in every kiss, every touch. I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to fuck us up."

"So, you felt it too?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I guess we were both idiots for not saying anything."

"Yeah, I guess so," he smiled back.

"Well, hey," I said as I gathered up my things and put them back on. "I'm pretty tired, so would you like to get in bed with me?"

"Yeah," he smiled again. "I would love to."

"Okay," I smiled sheepishly and went over to the bed to get in it. Seth laid down beside me and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled closer to him in. It felt like home.

"This is nice," Seth said as he rubbed the small of my back.

"It is," I agreed. "Keep doing that and I'll be asleep in no time."

"You like that?" he laughed.

"Mmm hmm," I nodded into his chest. "Very comforting."

"Well, go to sleep baby," he said as he kept rubbing. "I love you."

"I love you too, Seth," I sighed.

I wasn't shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. We'd been friends for years. And it was true, he loved me. I knew he did, and I loved him. I was so happy to be in his arms, to fall asleep in them and wake up in them in the morning. It's where I had wanted to be for a long time, and now that I'm in them, I'm not letting go.

The next morning I woke up with Seth smiling and staring me in the face. When he saw I was awake his smile got bigger.

"Good morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?" he asked as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I slept perfectly," I said with a smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"The same," he grinned and kissed me again, this time on the lips.

"Good," I smiled and kissed him. "I hope you don't mind, but I really need to go get some clothes."

"You do, don't you?" he frowned. "Can't we lay here a little longer?" I got my phone and looked at the time. It was close to the time the rest of the superstars on the roster go out for breakfast.

"If you want to miss breakfast," I said with a shrug. "Although, I'm starving."

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll go with you."

"Oh no, mister," I said shaking my head. "You'll want shower sex and you'll hold us up."

"Oh come on!" he whined. "I won't, I promise."

"Okay, maybe I'd want it and hold us up," I sighed and rolled my eyes at myself. "Either way, we'll get held up. You take one here, I'll take one there. You can meet me at my room."

"Fine, get your robe and go," he sighed. "I'll miss you."

I laughed at him suddenly getting sappy. "I'll miss you too," I admitted.

I got up and got my robe. Seth got up and helped me into it. We kissed each other goodbye and I walked to the door to leave the room. When I left and closed the door, I ran into one of my best friends, Sasha Banks.

"Oh my god! Please don't tell me you just came out of Seth Rollins' room wearing nothing but a robe," she said to me dramatically.

"I didn't," I said to her as I flashed my bra strap.

She gasped, "Please don't tell me you spent the night with him last night. I know he's your friend and all, but come on! He has nudes all over the internet."

"We're kinda dating," I said with a slow smile. "He asked me out last night."

"Seriously?" she squeaked as we walked down the hall.

"Please don't tell me you're ashamed of me!" I begged. Sasha and I were the closest out of all the girls, we bonded over our love of K-Pop. "I love him Sasha. We've been hooking up for years now, a friends with benefits type thing, but something changed with us and we kinda fell in love with each other."

"Aww," she cooed, "really?"

I smiled, she accepted us. "Yeah! Oh Sasha, you have no idea how happy I am to be his girlfriend instead of just being his friend."

"How long have you known you loved him like that?" she asked.

"Since I broke up with that jerk I was dating last," I said quietly.

"Oh," Sasha said in recognition. "That was a bad one too."

"Yeah, and just the way Seth treated me after that one. How sweet he was that night, the way he stayed with me that whole night. And how he reminded me of how beautiful I am and that I wasn't worthless. Not to mention he brought me chocolate and flowers and champagne. He spoiled me."

Sasha laughed, "So maybe he's not as bad as I thought. Not with you at least."

"He's really great," I smiled. "Hey, I've gotta go get a shower and get dressed. You wanna come in and wait?"

"Sure, I was coming to see you anyways," she replied.

"Cool," I said as I unlocked the door and went in. "You can chill out on the couch, I'll be out in a few minutes."

I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on, adjusting it to my liking. I got my bath stuff out and took it with me as I slipped out of what I was wearing and got in the shower. It took me no time to wash my hair and bathe off.

After I was done, I got out and wrapped the towel around me and walked back into the room where Sasha was. I picked out a cropped, black tank top and holey, black skinny jeans, black underwear and black shoes.

Sasha looked at her phone as I got changed, texting her fiance, no doubt. "Cute," she said as I finished dressing.

"Thanks," I smiled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I bet that's Seth," I said as I looked at her. "Can you get it? I need to put on a little bit of makeup."

"Sure," Sasha said as she jumped up and went to the door.

I went in the bathroom and to the mirror where I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and nude lipstick. While I was doing this, Seth came into the bathroom and put his arms around my waist.

"Y'don't need that," he said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Sure I do," I said with a smile, "makes me feel pretty."

"You're pretty without it, though. Beautiful really. Actually, most beautiful girl in the world."

"You're just saying that because you love me," I giggled.

"I'm saying it because you are," he said seriously and kissed me on the back of the head.

"I love you," I sighed contently.

"I love you too," he said as he turned me around and tried to kiss me.

I ducked away, "Let the lipstick dry first."

Seth rolled his eyes and blew on my lips, "It needs to hurry up. I want to kiss my girlfriend."

Sasha laughed from the doorway. "You two are cute," she said with a smile. "You better take care of my girl, now. I don't want to have to kick your ass."

"Oh don't worry. I plan to take very good care of her," Seth said with a smile.

"I'm sure you will," Sasha smiled. "She told me how you treated her after her last break up. That was sweet."

"How much did you tell her?" Seth questioned me with narrow eyes.

"The sheer basics?" I flinched. "She knows about our whole friends with benefits thing. She just doesn't know all the dirty little details."

"Nor do I want to know them," she added.

Seth laughed, "Don't worry, we'll keep them to ourselves."

I got my phone and looked at the time. "Ya'll ready to go? Everyone should be getting ready to leave now."

"Yes! I'm starving!" Sasha said.

"Is the damn lipstick dry yet?" Seth asked, ignoring what I had just said.

"Let's see," I said as I pulled him in and kissed him sweetly. I looked at his lips as I pulled away, they were just as they were before I kissed them. "Yes," I added with a smile.

"C'mon you two," Sasha said as she pulled me and Seth by the arm and to the door.

As we were going to the elevator, we ran into Enzo and Cass. I loved those guys, they were great and the fans loved them too.

"Damn girl," Enzo said as he looked me up and down. He always liked to playfully flirt with me. "Remind me again how you're single."

"She's not," Seth said defensively. He looked like he was going to jump Enzo at any second.

"Down boy," I murmured.

"Sorry, no disrespect," Enzo said as he put his hands up. "I didn't know you two were dating."

"We just started last night," I said with a smile.

"Well, good for you guys," Cass said with a smile as he clapped Seth on his back. "She's a good girl, take care of her or we'll kick your ass."

"Thanks Cass," I said with a bright smile. "Good to know you've got my back."

"We've both got your back," Enzo added, looking like he was trying his damnedest not to piss Seth off.

"Calm down, Zo," Seth laughed. "I'm not going to kick your ass. As long as you don't flirt with my girl anymore, we're good."

"Oh thank god!" Enzo said, breathing a sigh of relief. All of us laughed.

"So how's Carmella?" I asked Cass as we all walked out of the elevator.

"She's good," Cass said. "She's loving being on the Smackdown roster, she just hates that we aren't together."

"Aww, I bet," I frowned. "It sucks ya'll got separated. Pretty much all of the couples got put on the same roster."

"You're lucky you're on the same one as Seth," Enzo said.

"We asked to be put on the same roster ahead of time," I said with a laugh. "I went to Stephanie and was like 'Look, please don't separate me and my best friends. You can separate me from one but not all of them.' Then, next thing I know, both me and Seth and Sasha are on the same show. So, I was really happy. Sucks Becky's on Smackdown though, I miss her."

"You're lucky she actually listened to you," Cass said.

"Oh, come on! They love me! Besides, they know if I would've gotten separated from Seth especially that I would've been depressed. Everyone knows how close we are."

"We all always thought you two were more brother and sister than anything," Sasha said.

"Speak for yourself," Cass said. "I always thought there was something more. Especially that night I caught her coming out of Seth's room."

"What?" I shrieked.

"Sorry, I kept it to myself, don't worry," Cass said.

"They're friends, though," Enzo said. "She can leave his room at night and it not look suspicious."

"Let me guess," I said as I looked at Cass, "I was wearing a robe?"

"Yeah," he laughed.

"I should've known someone would see me eventually," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Wait, are you saying you and Seth have hooked up before?" Enzo asked.

"I swear if the two of you tell a soul besides Carmella, I'll kill you," I said seriously.

"Hey, that's you two's business," Enzo said. "I don't start no drama."

"Thanks," I said as we walked into lobby where the other wrestlers were gathering. The rest of the Raw roster was there, gathering up and deciding where to eat. I chose the group going to Cracker Barrel and our whole group from the elevator decided to go.

As we made our way out to the car, Seth rushed to my side and grabbed my hand. I looked down and smiled at our joined hands. Seth squeezed my hand gently and it forced me to look up to see his smiling face. It was something I'd wanted for a long time. We've playfully held hands in the past or linked arms, but nothing like this. I felt the electricity running between us both, it felt unreal. Honestly I wanted to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. The thing was, I didn't want to wake up.

Our group split up but promised to meet back up at the restaurant. Seth and I got into our my car. Everyone thought it would be best to leave us alone with our relationship change.

"I feel like I'm going to wake up from a dream at any minute," Seth said to me after we got in the car. "This doesn't feel real."

"It's like you were reading my mind," I said to him with a smile. "Why did we have to wait to long to confess our feelings for each other? I mean, yeah at first we were just friends. Then, the whole hookup thing started. Then, something changed, and I don't understand it at all. I'm not questioning it, don't get me wrong. I just don't get it."

"Maybe it's not something we're supposed to understand," Seth reasoned as he kissed my hand.

"Maybe it's just fate," I said with a smile as I pulled him in for a kiss.

"Maybe it is," Seth said as he pulled away and cranked the car up.

I sighed contently, "So are we going public with this? Or do you want to keep it private?"

"Oh we're going public. Broadcast it over the whole internet, I don't care. I want people to know you are _mine_."

"Mmm, so possessive," I said to him with a wink.

"Don't you fucking dare get me started," he said as his hands clearly tightened on the wheel. "I'll turn this damn car around and keep you locked away in that hotel room until we have to be at the arena."

"And not feed me," I asked in sarcastic shock. "What a bad boyfriend."

"Oh no, I'd feed you," he began, "although I think I'd feed myself off of you first."

"Oh fuck you," I moaned, trying to roll my eyes and not think of the heat beginning to pool between my thighs.

"I will, baby, that's a promise. Want me to show you?"

"Damn it, Rollins you are killing me," I growled. "I'm starving and horny and this is so not fair!"

Seth laughed, "Your choice baby. Although, you really should've thought before you teased me last night."

"Oh come on! I eventually gave in to you!"

"Yeah after two hours! You can't tease me like that baby."

"So this is you paying me back huh?" I said as I rolled my eyes. "That is so unfair."

"Don't get mad," Seth suddenly said in concern. "I'm just messing with you, Shel."

I crossed my arms and looked out the window, "Let's just go get something to eat. I'm not even in the mood anymore."

"Are you mad at me?" he said, a frown clearly on his face.

"No, just annoyed with you slightly," I said as I turned to look at him.

"Don't be," he begged. "I'm sorry baby. I like it when you get all frustrated, it's sexy as hell, but I hate it when you're upset like this."

"It's fine Seth," I said shaking my head.

"Your voice doesn't sound fine," he frowned.

"I'll get over it, baby," I said to him seriously. "Just drive, okay?"

"I love you," he said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I love you too," I said with a smile.

"There's that smile I love so much," he smiled back.

"Hey Seth," I said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"After we first met, what made you want to befriend me so badly?" I asked.

"You were beautiful, you _are_ beautiful. You just amazed me, I had to get to know you. The more I knew about you, I became addicted. Honestly, I would've asked you out back then, but you were in that relationship. So I just let it go, let us become great friends, best friends. I tried to ignore my attraction to you, then well you know what happened. Next guy that asked you out, I let it happen, let you go. You always seemed so happy with those guys, until they all heart you. Then that Jon guy came along, gah, you were so happy with him. I thought it was all over. Then, he cheated on you.

"After that, I slowly let up on suppressing my feelings until last night. But, anyways, now you know why I treated you the way I did every time someone broke up with you. I've, secretly, loved you all along."

"I feel like an idiot," I said flatly. "I've probably hurt you so much."

"No! Oh, god, no! I hurt myself. I was the dumbass who never confessed his love for you. I'm the idiot, your idiot."

I smiled, "You are, and you're all mine. The past doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that we're together. And, we have plenty of time to make up for it all."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Many months later...**_

It was the most important week, in wrestling, of the year. Wrestlemania week. I was so excited. We were in Orlando. It was a big week for me. What with all the fan meetings and signings, I was let in on a little secret. The fatal five way I was in with Charlotte, Nia Jax, Sasha, and Bayley, I was set to win, taking the title away from Bayley. I was so excited. Things could change at the last minute but I had high hopes.

Seth and I have been together for nine months. He was so excited for me. Every time he and I were 100% alone, he went on about how much of a wonderful champion I'd be. I was happy for him too, he was set to win his match against Triple H and end a rivalry that had been going on for a while. It was a big match because Seth's knee was giving him problems. He was cleared though and I knew he was going to kill it.

There was one more big surprise at this year's Wrestlemania only I and a few of the higher ups knew. I was going to debut some new entrance music, and for my entrance I was going to perform it. I was so excited. Seth didn't even know. I wanted so badly to surprise him. Seth was one of a select few in the business that knew I could sing. Everyone knew I could dance. I was going to go out there and lay it all on the line to the ring and in the ring.

It was Friday, and tonight was the Hall of Fame. I had my dress ready. It was made by Pnina Tornai and was originally meant to be a wedding dress. It was silver and blinged out and it was gorgeous. I was hoping to be the best looking girl there. I knew to Seth I would be.

Seth and I were on our way to a joint signing. We were always booked as a couple these days. We had moved in together months ago. We were so happy and so in love. He even called me his dog's Kevin, mom. We were closer and happier than ever. The fans were so supportive. We got so much fan mail and gifts from our fans. It was so overwhelming.

"I can't wait to see you in that dress tonight," Seth said to me as we were riding to our signing.

"You're going to be floored," I said with a smile as we held hands.

"I can't wait," he grinned. "I can't wait for Sunday either."

"I'm so nervous," I said, not referring to anything in particular.

"You're going to do amazing," Seth promised.

"We're here," the driver said to us as we pulled up to the place we were doing the signing.

"Good turnout," Seth nodded as he referred to the TONS of fans waiting us.

"My hands going to fall off by the time we're done," I said with a sigh. Not like I wasn't grateful. I just took my time with my signature so it would always be perfect. "Bring on the hand cramps! Let's do this!" Seth laughed.

We got out of the car together, Seth helped me out, holding my hand the whole time. People were taking pictures and screaming our names. My adrenaline began to pump like it always did when I appeared in front of a big crowd. Hand cramps be damned.

While Seth and I were texting, I got a text from my best friend from Smackdown, Alexa Bliss, or Lexi as a lot of us called her. A few minutes later I got a text from Nia. They wanted to hang out, us girls, as we got ready for the Hall of Fame.

"Hey, do you mind if I hang out with the girls and get ready?" I asked Seth as we were leaving the signing and returning to the hotel.

"No, baby, go ahead. You probably need a little girl time after hanging with me and the boys these past few days," he replied.

"Thanks," I said with a cute smile as I kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he caressed my face and gently kissed my lips.

Me, Nia, and Alexa all met up in Lexi's room to get ready. While they had their makeup done, I did my own. I liked to help out the makeup team every now and again and do my makeup or someone else's. Someone was there to do my hair. It was down and in waves. It looked fantastic with my silvery makeup to match my dress and red lipstick. Someone helped me in my dress and I heard a gasp when I was all done.

"Michelle, you look amazing!" Lexi gushed.

"You're going to be the best dressed one there," Nia said with a bright smile.

"Thanks girls!" I said with a smile as we all stood together and took a pic of our finished looks to put on instagram.

There was a knock on the door. It was almost time to go. Nia went and answered the door for us.

"Looking gorgeous Nia," Seth said as he come into the room.

"Thank you Seth," Nia said with a smile. "Just wait till you see your girl." I ran in the bathroom and hid so I could make a grand entrance.

"You're looking gorgeous too Lexi" Seth said as he noticed Alexa standing there. "Two piece, great choice."

"Thanks Seth," Lexi said a smile clear on her face. "You ready to see her?"

"Yes!" Seth said excitedly. I walked out and he gasped. "Baby..." Seth was a loss for words.

"It's not too much, is it?" I asked

"It's everything! It's perfect!" Seth said with a big smile on his face.

"You two get together, this is a moment for instagram," Lexi said as Seth put his arm around me and we took a picture together.

"Ya'll ready to go work that red carpet?" I said to all of them.

"Hell yeah," Seth said.

All the superstars were outside of our hotel getting in cars and ready to go to the arena the ceremony was being held in. I ran into Sasha outside. She gushed over how we looked, I thanked her, and moved on. Ever since Bayley made it onto the roster, Sasha has spent more time with her than me. I wasn't a member of the four horsewomen. It didn't bother me. Nia had my back. And when we were together for joint appearances and things, Lexi was my girl.

Seth and I rode to the arena in silence. All he could do was stare at me and try to find something to say. It was adorable.

"You ready?" I asked as we started to pull up.

"Yeah, beautiful," he said with a smile as he pulled me in for a deep kiss. "You look amazing! I love you so much!"

"I love you too baby," I said with a smile as I waited for the door to open and get out to walk the red carpet.

Seth got out and walked the carpet as a couple. We did interviews, some separate, some as a couple. When we got in our seats we said hello to the people around us. We held hands throughout the whole ceremony. It was a good class this year. I grew up watching Kurt Angle, and Beth Phoenix was such an inspiration.

When the ceremony was over, Seth and I decided to skip the after party and throw and after party of our own, just the two of us.

I was on top of Seth riding him, milking him for all he was worth. We were both moaning each other's name.

"Baby, I can't hold on anymore," Seth said to me, "I'm gonna come," he said.

"I'm right there with you," I panted out. We both came at almost the same time then switched positions. Seth had me on all fours taking me from behind. He was going deep and hard and I was loving it. I loved it even more when Seth got a fistfull of hair and pulled. I moaned out in pleasure.

"You like that shit, don't you?" Seth breathed.

"Yes, daddy, I love it," I moaned. Yes, Seth and I had moved on from casual sex to exploring our kinks. Sex with him was better than ever.

"Does baby girl want daddy to spank her, or maybe choke her?" Seth asked, his voice dripping with sex.

"Both, daddy," I moaned out again. Seth slapped me on the ass a few times, getting harder with each slap. Then he snaked his had around my neck and choked me lightly. I came right then and there.

"That's right baby, come for daddy," Seth said as he felt me tighten around him.

"Would daddy like to come in my pussy or my mouth?" I said sexily.

"Give me that pretty little mouth of yours baby," Seth said as he flipped me over, pulled me up to him, and put his dick in my mouth.

I gave Seth an amazing blow job before we finished up for the night. We both came crashing down, sweat covered, in each other's arms.

"Fuck you're amazing," I gasped out, trying to catch my breath.

"You're so fucking amazing and kinky and I fucking love it baby girl," Seth said with a smile.

"I am to please," I said, then pausing for dramatic effect, "daddy."

"Mmm, don't turn me on again," Seth said with an all knowing smile. We should probably try to get some sleep.

"Definitely," I agreed.

We fell asleep in each other's arms. We woke up early the next morning for appearances. Tomorrow was the big day. I was more and more excited and more and more nervous as it got closer. I couldn't wait for Wrestlemania to be here.

Seth and I had some time apart in our schedules, so I was shipped off to the arena to rehearse in secret. My mouth dropped when I saw the stage and the ramp. They went all out this year. The ramp was _huge._ I rehearsed for a few times and they were satisfied with my performance. I just hoped I wouldn't eat shit come Wrestlemania. I was so excited it went well though. Everyone there was impressed. Vince had great confidence in me.

I met Seth for lunch. We talked about how well our morning went, me leaving out the rehearsal. After lunch, I met up with Lexi and Nia and the Bella twins to do a little shopping along with Trinity (Naomi) and Carmella and Lana. It was me and the Total Divas crew.

Speaking of Total Divas, I got offered to do the show, but I turned it down. I got permission to do weekly youtube blogs that I was starting tomorrow and being posted every Thursday. I was so excited.

After me and the girls went shopping, I returned to the hotel and took a nap before the NXT show. Then Seth and I went to bed early that night.

The day was finally here. Wrestlemania. I was super excited. I bounced around the arena all day, excited for my secret performance entrance. Seth had no idea. No one did. We all got geared up for the show. I put on my rose gold outfit for tonight. My top had straps in the front that made a star. I had rose gold makeup and everything, and a nude lip. Seth had gold on himself. We both looked like a great couple. They even had us do a photoshoot together backstage.

When the show began I got nervous as hell. Seth wrestled before I did. I was there to cheer him on backstage. He kicked ass. He did so amazing I was so proud of him. He worked through the pain and won and looked great doing it.

Soon, it was time for my match. It got there fast, before I knew it I was being whisked off, Seth by my side, to gorilla to make my entrance. In gorilla, I was wired up with in ears and my rose gold shiny metallic microphone. The time had come. Right before I went out, I said the opening line. The crowd went wild. Then the song began and I came out. I sang and danced with the crew they had got for me. I made my way down the stage singing and dancing. When I was done all I could hear was the crowd going wild and screaming my name. I felt sorry who had to make an entrance after me. I was a tough act to follow.

The rest of the girls came out and the match again. One by one the girls got eliminated, then it was down to me and Bayley. Next thing I know, I'm hitting my finisher and being named champion. Seth was there before I knew it. He took me into his arms and spun me around before he planted a kiss on my lips. Then, suddenly, Seth had a mic and dropped down on one knee.

I gasped loudly and put my hands over my mouth. I instantly started crying. I couldn't believe it, Seth was proposing.

"We've been through so much these past few years," Seth began, "And we always came back to one another. I want this time for it to be forever. So Michelle, would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes!" I cried happy tears. Seth placed the ring on my finger and got up off his knee and we kissed passionately in front of the crowd. They were all cheering. I was crying my eyes out. I couldn't believe it. I was engaged to the love of my life. I was so happy.

"By the way your performance was an amazing surprise, and I loved it," Seth said in my ear as he held me into his arms.

"I'm so glad you loved it," I said to him before we were whisked backstage.

The Shield guys were the first ones to greet us. Everyone was hugging and congratulating us. I totally forgot I had won the championship. Seth was holding it for me. Roman and Dean were so happy for us. Next I was greeted by Alexa and Nia. The three of us held each other tightly.

"Have you even looked at your ring?" Alexa asked.

"No!" I said through the happy tears.

"Well I hope you like it, Seth and I picked it out for you together," she said with a smile.

"You knew!?" I said in shock.

"Yes! Now look at your ring damn it!" she said with a big smile.

I looked down at the ring on my finger. It was a big cushion cut diamond, which was my favorite cut. On each side there was a trillion cut diamond. It was more than likely platinum from the color of it. It was beautiful. So beautiful. I was in love with it.

"You like it?" Seth asked nervously.

"Like it? Are you kidding me? I love it!" I said excitedly then jumped into his arms. Lexi and Seth gave each other a high five. They were proud their work together came out great.

Next we were greeted by Paul (Triple H), Stephanie, Vince, and Shane. They were so happy for us, they congratulated us. Of course they had known all along too.

As Seth and I were going to our bus I was stopped by Sasha and Bayley who both congratulated Seth and me. I thanked them. Bayley told me that I deserved to win the championship and congratulated me on that too. Once again I thanked her and Seth and I moved on.

When we got on the bus we were finally alone. Seth, once again, took me into his arms and kissed me deeply. Then we hugged for what felt like forever.

"I can't wait to make you my wife," Seth said to me.

"I can't wait to be your wife," I said to him with a big smile as we looked at each other and he caressed my hair, then my face.

There was a knocking on the bus door. "I'll get it," Seth said as he walked over and opened the door.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Dean said as the door opened.

"We brought champagne," Renee said as she came in with Dean.

"Ya'll are amazing," I said with a smile as I hugged each of them.

"Roman sends his regards, but he has a match coming up so he couldn't join us," Dean said.

We cracked open the bottle of champagne and got a little tipsy talking about the past and how we all came together, as individuals and couples. When the show was over, we went out to congratulate Roman on his big win against the Undertaker. It was an amazing match.

After we got all packed up, my girls, the Shield boys and their wives, Seth and I went out for a few more drinks at a club. We were all a tad drunk when the night was over. Seth and I were the first ones to retire to our room back at the hotel first.

"Now it's time for a little celebrating of our own," Seth said to me as he pinned me against the wall as we came in.

"Is that so?" I asked as I cocked a raised brow.

"Don't be a tease," Seth said with a sexy smile.

"Nine months ago it worked for me being a tease, it was the night I got you. So why not tease you a little tonight too," I said with a seductive tone.

"Oh, no baby. I don't think so," Seth said back his tone just as seductive as mine.

"Oh come on baby," I said as I stroked him through his pants.

"You are gonna be punished for that," he said as he grabbed my arms and pinned them against the wall above my head.

"Bring it," I said with a grin.

We started to peel each others clothes off and throw them across the room. Seth threw me across the back of the bed and started taking me from behind. He made note to slap my ass extra hard every few minutes. I was in heaven.

"How up to you to trying something a little different tonight?" Seth asked. He pulled out and rubbed his dick on my asshole.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," I said in shock.

"We'll take it slow," Seth said as he went over to his bag and got something out of it. I turned around to look at him. He had a bottle of lube.

"Okay, I'm trusting you, and if it hurts, you're stopping," I said to him.

"I promise I'm going to take good care of you baby," Seth said as he lubed up.

Seth slowly entered my ass. It was a bit uncomfortable at first but when he started rubbing my clit and fingering me, I started to like it. I gasped as he went deeper and started to pick up the pace a little bit. It was an odd sensation, I felt so full and it felt so damn good. I started moaning Seth's name.

It felt so amazing, but it was so overwhelming at the same time. "Seth I don't know if I can take this any longer," I said.

"Does it hurt?" Seth asked in concern.

"No it feels amazing," I moaned out. "It's just so much."

"It'll be worth it in the end," he said to me.

"Fuck it, don't stop baby, go faster," I moaned. So, Seth picked up the pace and was pounding into me. "Fuck Seth, oh baby, please make me cum!"

"You wanna cum?" he asked.

"Yes! Please!" I hissed.

Seth put a little more pressure on my clit and slid in an extra finger into my pussy. I really couldn't hold on then. I let go and screamed out in pleasure.

"Fuck yeah baby," Seth moaned. "Fuck, baby, I'm cumming!" I felt Seth release in me. Then we crashed down on the bed together.

"Fuck," I whispered.

"Wow," Seth said, "That was amazing."

"Yes it was," I nodded. I moved my sweaty hair out of my face. "I kinda wanna go for round two, not in my ass though."

"You are always up for multiple rounds baby, one of the many reasons I love you," Seth said as he helped me with my hair and kissed me on the temple.

"Oh shut up and fuck me," I said with a smile.

"If you insist," he said as he picked me up and lightly tossed me to the head of the bed. He came up and I caressed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed down my neck to my collarbone to my chest. He stopped to take each nipple in his mouth for a a few seconds before continuing kissing down my body. He stopped when he got to my pussy and licked a wide stripe up it.

Then, he went to work on my pussy, eating me out like his life depended on it. I was pulling his hair and moaning his name. It just made him work harder at getting me to come. I loved it. He fucked me with his tongue before I got close to climax, that's when he stopped and come up and entered me again. He wrapped my legs around his waist and slowly, agonizingly made love to me.

Seth leaned down and we started making out as he moved in and out. I tangled my hands in his hair and held on for dear life as he picked up the pace as time went on. We were moaning each others name as we took breaks to take breaths.

"I fucking love you so much," Seth said to me.

"I love you too, baby, fuck," I replied.

"I'm so close," Seth said.

"Cum for me baby," I said to him as he kissed me again but pulled away when he reached his climax. Shooting his warm seed inside me. His climax brought on mine with the way he was moaning my name.

"Damn, you're amazing," Seth said as he crashed down next to me.

"So are you," I said with a smile as he pulled me in his arms and I rest my head on his chest.

"I love you baby, from the first moment I saw you, up until now, I'm gonna love you forever baby," Seth said.

"Aww," I said to him as I kissed him on his chest and held his hand in mine. "I love you too. Like the Originals, forever and always."

"Forever and always," he said, a promise I knew he'd keep. "By the way, will you be singing your theme music more or was it just for Mania?"

"Just for Mania. I recorded it a few weeks ago in secret. I wanted to surprise you, but it seems you're the one who surprised me."

Seth laughed, "You surprised me baby. I just think I surprised you a little more."

I giggled, "Yeah, no doubt about that."

"You like the ring too, right?" he asked.

"I love the ring! I'm glad Lexi helped you. I'm glad you trust her that much."

"She's your best friend, of course I trust her," Seth said.

"I just hate she's on Smackdown and that we can't travel together," I said with a frown.

"Well maybe when they do the superstar shakeup next week, she'll move to Raw," Seth said.

"I hope so," I replied.

I fell asleep soon after this conversation. I woke up in the morning in Seth's arms. My stirring woke him up.

"Good morning beautiful," Seth said with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning fiance," I said with a grin as I stuck my tongue out at him and licked his nose.

"You're adorable," he smiled.

"So are you," I grinned.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," I replied.

"Wanna order room service instead of going out?" he asked.

"Yes! I wanna spend a little bit more time with you before we have to go to the arena."

Seth and I ordered room service and ate together. Talking about the past few days.

"I hate your mom wasn't able to be there," I said with a frown as I grabbed Seth's hand.

"I talked to her right before I came out. She was so excited. She loves you so much."

"I love her too. I am gonna have a great mother in law," I said with a smile.

"Have you heard from your mom?" Seth asked. I shook my head. "Call her," he said as he held my hand. My mom and I were close, at least we used to be. After my dad died, she found a boyfriend a few years later. I felt so betrayed by her. I thought my dad was the only man she ever wanted. A whole bunch of drama happened down the line and her and the guy left her for his ex wife. I kinda threw it in her face last time we talked. I thought she cared about the guy more than she did me. It was a bitchy move I regret.

"Are you sure I should call her?" I asked in concern.

"She's your mom, Michelle," Seth replied. "She loves you. Call her."

So I did it, I called her. The phone rang a few times before she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Hey mama, it's me," I said.

"Hey baby," she said. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing up breakfast," I said to her. "Did you watch Wrestlemania last night?"

"I didn't," she replied. "I forgot about it."

"Oh," I said with a frown. "Well I'm the new Raw Women's Champion."

"Oh my god really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, and I am engaged to Seth," I said with a smile.

"What?!" she said in shock.

"Yes, he proposed after my match. I had no idea. I also sang last night, my new entrance music. Last night was one of the biggest nights of my life. I hate you forgot it was on."

"I can watch it on WWE Network can't I?" she asked.

"Yes! You can you have to watch it when you have the time," I said to her.

"I will watch it as soon as I hang up with you. I'm so proud of you. I love you."

"I love you too Mama," I replied. "Look, I'm sorry about how I've been such a bitch to you. You didn't deserve that."

"It's okay baby," she said to me. "I forgive you. I know you've been messed up since your daddy died. And I kinda ignored you too. I am sorry for that."

"Thanks Mama, I forgive you of course," I replied to her. "When I get some time off, me and Seth will come see you."

"Okay, I'd love that," she said.

"Well, hey, I have to get up and get ready for my day so I'll call you later."

"Okay Michelle, take care of yourself, and tell Seth I love him too," she replied.

"Will do, love you mama," I said.

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Seth watched me closely. I just looked at him and smiled, letting him know all was good.

"She said to tell you she loves you too," I said to him with a smile.

"Good," Seth said in reply with a smile.

"I'm gonna do my makeup for today," I said to him as I kissed him one last time before I went in the bathroom and got to work.

I put on a whole face of makeup with purple and black eyeshadow. I wore a dark purple, or maybe more like mauve lipstick. I did my whole contouring and highlighting routine. I went all out.

"Good job baby," Seth said to me as he hugged me from behind and kissed the back of my head.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

Seth had some mid morning interview to do. We got through them with a breeze and soon it was time to go to the arena for Raw. I got excited when I saw a dear friend who was returning from his injury. I ran up to him and jumped in his arms and wrapped my legs around him. He was like a brother to me. Him and Seth had gotten pretty close recently too.

"Oh my god Finn I'm so glad to see you back!" I said as I hugged him. He bellowed out a big laugh.

"Michelle, I'm glad to be back," he said to me with a smile. He put me down and him and Seth bro hugged.

"Tonight's gonna be great," I said to the both of them.

"Yeah we're teaming up," Finn said to Seth and me.

"Ya'll are teaming up, forreal?" I asked.

"Yup!" Finn said with a smile as he bumped fists with Seth.

"I swear if Dean and/or Lexi comes over on the superstar shakeup next week I'm gonna die!" I said excitedly as Seth, Finn, and I walked towards the dressing rooms.

"What if they move one of your friends to Smackdown, or one of us," Seth said.

"I don't think they'd do that. They'd have told us by now," I said as a matter of factly.

"Listen to that sass," Nia said as she come upon us. I stuck my tongue out at her and gave her a hug.

"Oh hush!" I said to her and playfully rolled my eyes at her.

"So, what does it feel like being champ?" Nia asked as she walked down the hall with us.

"It's pretty great, I won the championship and got engaged within a few minutes last night. I think I'm still recovering from the shock and awe of it all."

"I can't believe you didn't get suspicious," Nia said. "Seth was so nervous all week."

"I think my nervousness over them changing their mind at the last minute and falling ass or face first while performing was distracting me from noticing his nervousness."

"Well you did an amazing job," Nia smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back. "I love wrestling with you. I think you deserve to be champ soon. Just let me be champ for a little while." I giggled.

"It would be an honor," Nia said.

"It totally is," I agreed.

We came upon the women's dressing room first. Nia and I went in and were greeted by Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley. Three of the four horsewomen. Charlotte was nice to me, we just didn't talk much. Bayley was a total sweetheart. And Sasha just seemed to have such an attitude lately.

"There she is!" Charlotte said as she noticed me come in.

"Hey girls," I said to them with a warm smile.

"The whole world is talking about you," Charlotte said. "The engagement is everywhere!"

"Yeah, interviews were interesting this morning," I said.

"How's the vlog going?" Bayley asked me.

"Well, I filmed some last night, before my match," I replied.

"You didn't notice the cameras following you after the match?" Bayley asked.

"No, I had no idea," I said with a laugh. "I'm about to whip my camera out soon and get some footage. I'm gonna go see what my guys are up to. I'll see you girls later. Nia, you coming?"

"Yeah, definitely," Nia said and we walked out of the dressing room.

Seth was with Roman and Finn waiting outside the door. They had all went to put their things in the men's locker room. Seth took my side and grabbed my hand. We all walked out to the arena and sat down to chill out for a while.

"Michelle, do you mind singing for us?" Roman asked after we had sat there for a few minutes.

"Sure," I said with a smile. My secret was out, I could sing and rap. "Imagine I have a whole group with me while doing this dance, it's awkward doing group dances alone, but I love this group and this song, so I'm going to do the whole thing for ya'll."

I stood up and got in a clear area, I started playing 'Chase Me' by Dreamcatcher. I sang and danced along to the song. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it. When I was finished everyone clapped. We had formed a small crowd watching me.

"I actually kinda like that song," Seth said to me after I sat down.

"They release a new song in a few days. I am so excited for it!" I said with a smile.

"You should have recorded that," Seth said, suddenly reminding me that I needed to record for my weekly vlog.

"I'll go get your camera," Nia said.

"Really?" I asked with a high pitched voice.

Nia laughed, "Yeah, I left my phone in the locker room too."

"Thanks Nia!" I smiled and side hugged her. She went on to the back to go back to the locker room and get her phone and my camera.

Nia came back with our stuff, and I got to work recording. I was running around having fun with the other superstars. I was letting my fans in on what happens back stage, leaving out all the secret stuff.

I got my hair done a little while before the show started. It was a great show. I had a good match, so did Seth and Finn. I showed the excitement of Kurt Angle becoming the new Raw GM and talked about how I hoped some of my friends from Smackdown would be brought in.

After the show finished Seth and I made our way to the airport. Seth decided to fly his mom out to meet mine at my home in Alabama. We had a few days off and we were going to spend it with our moms. I was excited, but nervous, about seeing my mom. I hoped everything would be cool with her after both of our apologies.

Seth and I fell asleep on the plane on the way up to Bama. He drove to my house when we got there and we went back to bed.

* * *

Hey guys! It's been a long time since I posted the first chapter. After some work, and scrapping pages of the original second chapter, I am back with this one! As you can see, it takes place months after the first chapter's events. I am very happy with how it's turned out so far. I hope you all are still enjoying it. Please leave some reviews and let me know if you like it. If anyone is curious about seeing the dress worn to the Hall of Fame Ceremony or the engagement ring, please PM me and I'll show you. I hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
